Hyrule Warriors: Imprisoning War
Hyrule Warriors: Imprisoning War 'will be a Wii U exclusive title and will be a part of a ''Hyrule Warrior ''series that gives us a glimpse at some of the wars spoken about in Hyrule Historia. This game covers the events that follow Ocarina of Time and predates A Link To The Past. It will feature familiar characters from both games as well as new characters. It does not connect to Hyrule Warriors II: A Land at War. This game will be smaller and more compact and focused. It will feature 5 DLC Packs, including an Oracles Pack with Rosa the Subrosian and Vasu with an Adventure Map, Richard and Crazy Tracy in a Link's Awakening Pack, Seres and Rosso from A Link Between Worlds Pack and finally, Prince of Hyrule and Wizard from the original Zelda games. There will also be a Villain Pack with Grim Creeper and Carock Plot Starting about halfway through ''Ocarina of Time, Ganondorf launches an attack on Hyrule Castle at night, attempting to steal the Ocarina of Time from the young Princess Zelda. However, Young Link and Impa help her escape. Young Link confronts Ganondorf long enough for them to get away. He hurries to the Temple of Time, plays the Ocarina and obtains the Master Sword. However, this opens the Sacred Realm and Ganondorf, and his band of dark magic users, enter. In the Sacred Realm, those who entered turn and slay each other until only Ganondorf remains. He finds the Triforce and wishes to be made ruler of the world. However, his heart is unbalanced and he only receives the Triforce of Power, Courage going to Link, suspended in the Temple of Light, and Wisdom to Zelda, who at the time is in hiding with the Sheikah Tribe. Ganondorf uses the Triforce of Power to transform the Sacred Realm into the Dark World and Rauru must fight through it. Ganondorf and his forces attack the land of Hyrule, capturing the Gorons and freezing over the Zora's Domain. Link awakens after seven years and returns to Hyrule. He sets about saving the sages, Saria, Darunia, Impa, Nabooru and Princess Ruto. They confront Ganondorf in his tower. After a fierce battle, however, Link falls to Ganondorf and he obtains his Triforce of Courage. Zelda tries to escape, but she too is captured by Ganondorf. The sages split up, some rushing to save Zelda and the others venturing to the Lost Woods to see if a worthy Hero can wield the Master Sword. Zelda is successfully rescued, but another Hero cannot be found. The King of Hyrule defends the castle from Ganon's forces. He calls the sages to him as well as the knights of Hyrule. He says they must place a seal on Ganon and trap him within the Sacred Realm. The Sages work to created the seal as the Knights of Hyrule battle a costly battle. The Sages are finally able to seal Ganon away in the Dark World. Centuries pass with Hyrule at peace. However, catastrophes plague the land and the new king suspects the Sage's Seal might be weakening. Finding it still in tact, he offers a reward to whom ever can stop the problems. The wizard Agahnim does so and is given a high ranking position. He abuses this, though, capturing the descendants of the Sages and sending them to the Dark World. He just need to send Zelda. His plan is foiled by a new Hero who rescues Zelda and escapes with her through the sewers. They arrive at a sanctuary and Link sets off to obtain the Master Sword to take out Agahnim. He obtains the three Pendants of Virtue and acquires the blade in the Lost Woods. While he is away, Agahnim acts, sending Zelda to the Dark World. Link pursues them. In the Dark World, Link rescues the Maidens and confronts Agahnim at Ganon's Tower. Ganon, unfortunately, flees to the Pyramid of Power. Link confronts him to finally finsh what the Sages had started. Upon receiving Ganon's full Triforce, Link wishes to undo the damage that Ganon has done. Character List *Impa *Young Link *Young Zelda *Sheik *Fanadi *Rauru *Zelda *Hero of Time *Malon *Fado *Saria *Anju *Darunia *Princess Ruto *Aveil *Nabooru *Mido *King of Hyrule *Sahasrahla *Fortune Teller '''Page 2 *Maple *Link *Link's Uncle *Flute Boy *Mad Batter *Palace of Darkness Maiden *King Zora *Maiden *Ganondorf *Gerudo Wizard (Name Pending) *Gerudo Thief (Name Pending) *Ganon *Blind the Thief *Stalblind *Meg *Phantom Ganon *Bongo Bongo *Morpha *Twinrova Page 3 *Agahnim *Ball and Chain Trooper *Hinox *Ralph *Ravio *Old Man *Error *Healing Lady *Marin *Tarin *Martha *Shadow Nightmare *Flare Dancer *Dead Hand DLC *Rosa the Subrosian *Vasu *Richard *Crazy Tracy *Seres *Rosso *Prince of Hyrule *Wizard *Grim Creeper *Carock Armies This section is about the armies and their commanding generals or higher ups that appear throughout the game, in levels or in Adventure Mode maps. Ocarina of Time Gerudo Neutral Soldiers: Gerudo Guards Larger Soldiers: Gerudo Thieves Generals: Gerudo Pirates Iron Knuckle Flame Dancer Stalchildren Neutral Soldiers: Stalchildren Larger Soldiers: Stalfos Generals: Stalmasters Lizalfos Dinalfos ReDeads Deku Neutral Soldiers: Deku Shrubs Mad Scrubs Larger Soldiers: Deku Scrubs Octoroks Generals: Like Like Business Scrubs Big Poes Gorons Neutral Soldiers: Gorons Larger Soldiers: Armored Goron Generals: Goron Captain Dangoro Zoras Neutral Soldiers: Zora Larger Soldiers: Zora Captain Generals: River Zora Sea Zora Warrior Zora Wolfos Neutral Soldiers: Wolfos Larger Soldiers: White Wolfos Generals: Eyegore Iron Knuckle Garo A Link to the Past Soldiers Neutral Soldiers: Sword Soldier Larger Soldiers: Spear Soldier Generals: Bomb Soldier Armos Deadrock Dark World Neutral Soldiers: Tauros Larger Soldiers: Goriya Generals: Pengator Stalfos Knight Zazak Various Armies Koholint Forces '(Link's Awakening) Neutral Soldiers: Pig Warrior Larger Soldiers: King Moblin Generals: Genie Zombie Darknut Vire '''Ganon's Army '(Adventure of Link) Neutral Soldiers: Daira Larger Soldiers: Fokka Generals: Acheman Geru Mago Wosu '''Lorule Forces Neutral Soldiers: Lorule Soldier Larger Soldiers: Lorule Sword Soldier Generals: Lorule Spear Soldier Gibdo Category:Legend of Zelda Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Zelda Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U games